Eagle's Charm
by SageofAges729
Summary: Mayoke Pennel has always been an outsider in school. Her weird looks and name made her a bit of an alien. When her mother volenteered her for hosting three Japanese students, she stealed her self for the worst. Well, the worst was more than she expected.


-1Alright, I'm sorry that I've taken down Dragon's Eye, but I think that Dragon's Eye was just a mutated form of this, just with still a bunch of kinks to work out. I doubt you've seen the last of Senya though, she just refuses to leave me alone. I'll see if I can intergrade her into a story or another. But for now, please enjoy!

Summery: Mayoke Pennel was never accepted into society. Her looks and funny name always got teasing from the other kids. Teachers usually either stayed away from her, or treated her like she was blind because of her weird light blue eyes, even though her eyesight was perfect. So, she began to stay out of the way. She never approached people, and they never approached her. Until the day when her mother volunteered her for hosting Japanese students. Her life was never the same after that…

Disclaimer: I'm only doing this once. I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would've had a family to raise him gosh-darn it!

Eagle's Charm

Chapter I: In Which Mayoke Has A Dream

_A piercing screech assaulted the girl's ears. It sounded strangely familiar, like some sort of animal she had heard before. She opened her eyes, starting slightly, surprised to see herself in a strange hallway._

_Looking around, she took in the details of her surroundings. The walls and ceiling were made of a dark stone, perhaps granite. The walls were made out of blocks of that stone, solid and even. However, due to who knows how much time, the blocks looked slightly melded together. There was enough room in between some of them though, to allow water to seep through, causing large puddles on the slightly uneven ground. Looking up, she saw lanterns hanging from the ceiling, burning cheerfully as they lit the hallway. _

_Another screech shook her train of thought way off course. She then realize what she had been hearing. It was the cry of a bird of prey. 'An eagle perhaps? Or it could be a hawk…'_

_Having nothing else to do, the girl walk toward the source of the cries. She was a bit surprised when she didn't find her destination within the first minute, and that made her realize just how large and loud that the animal must be that she was searching for. _

_After a good five minutes or so of walking, she finally came to a stop in front of a huge door. On it were hundreds of runes and Japanese kanji that she wasn't familiar with. (And that was saying something since both of her parents were Japanese.) Another notable feature were the seven chains that were connected to the door. Six criss-crossed the center, while the last chain surrounded the frame of the door. All seven of the chains had a strip of paper placed on them, with the kanji for seal. Once more the screech came, and the girl covered her ears, wincing at the sheer volume._

_'There's probably a reason at to why this is locked,' she thought as she examined the foreboding door. But sheer curiosity overwhelmed her sense of reason, and she reached out for the door…_

And with that, Mayoke Pennel woke up.

She sat up with a start, panting slightly from the strange dream. She shook her head as the images began to fade from her mind.

"Mayoke!" her mother called from downstairs. "Time to get up!"

'Mayoke…' she thought, not for the first time. ' "Charm" …such a strange name…'

She flung the covers off of her. Getting up, she took off the overlarge sleeping shirt she had gotten from Disneyland when she had went with her parents.

As she changed into her school clothes, her eye caught her reflection in the mirror hanging above her desk. A fourteen and a half year old freshman stared back at her forlornly. Silver-white hair that went down to her waist shimmered down her back, her most prominent feature. Pale blue eyes, light enough for people to mistake her for blind, stared sadly at her. She was pale as well, almost unnaturally so. No matter how hard she tried to tan it, it only burned. Not even the worst of burns turned into tans. She always remained almost deathly pale. She silently cursed at her appearance. She was a freak.

'I need to get rid of that mirror,' she thought bitterly as she dressed herself.

Even though she disliked her 'white' appearance as she called it, she often wore light clothes that complimented her looks. Perhaps it was a small part of her trying to look nice enough so that people would compliment her instead of shun her. It never worked though.

Mayoke finished dressing, showering, and braiding her hair before heading down for breakfast. Sitting at the table was her father, who greeted her warm-heartedly.

"How'd you sleep Mayoke?" her father smiled at her. The only feature that seemed similar between the two was his pale white-lavender eyes. They seemed to be pupil-less, but like his daughter, he had perfect eyesight. His long black hair was tied back, and he was in his normal business suit.

"Alright," she nodded. "You Father?" She smiled slightly as he rolled his eyes.

"Am I ever going to hear Dad form you?" he sighed in false exasperation. "You're so formal…"

"I can't help it," she shrugged. "Besides, it gets on your nerves." Her smile widened a bit.

"Oh, stop it, both of you," Mayoke's mother came in, shaking her head at their banter. "No, I don't want to hear it Seijo," she held up her hand as her husband opened his mouth.

"Fine," he slumped slightly to Mayoke's further amusement.

"It's alright," she assured her father. "She was bound to win anyway."

"Aw, not you too! Betrayed by my own daughter!" He put a hand over his heart as if it hurt.

"Seijo? Mayoke? What did I say?" they heard a warning voice from the kitchen.

"Yes Mother," Mayoke said sheepishly, knowing quite well not to push her luck.

"OK Shinpi," Seijo submitted as well.

Shinpi came in with breakfast, and Mayoke said, "Itadakimasu," before they began to eat in a comfortable silence.

When she was nearly finished, her mother spoke up. "Don't forget to pick up the exchange students today," she reminded her daughter.

"…I know," she said quietly. "I still don't understand why you signed me up for this."

"You know perfectly well why I did," Shinpi took a harder tone of voice. "You've isolated yourself completely from all the people in the school, and you have only one friend, though she is sweet. You need to open up more."

"…" Mayoke didn't respond. She finished eating, then excused herself from the table. Grabbing her things for school, she said goodbye to her parents.

"Now don't forget your contacts," her mother was reminding her father. "Remember last time what happened?"

Mayoke smiled wryly at the memory. Seeing his pale eyes, the company he worked at had a miniature uproar. He had to convince his boss that he was wearing contacts, just as a small joke. He nearly lost his job due to the boss's volatile temper.

"OK, OK," he assured her, then turned to Mayoke. "Have fun, alright?" he tried to ruffle her braided hair without much success.

She nodded and said, "Be careful while you're in Germany."

He groaned. "Don't remind me."

She left the house and headed for the bus stop that led to school, not knowing the future that awaited her there…

AN: Gasp! Her father is a Hyuuga! All will be explained all in good time, not to worry!

I'm trying to keep track of a bunch of other stories, so it may be sometime before I update this. I do have the second chapter well under way though, so this will not be abandoned! Well, bye all!


End file.
